


Question And Answer

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Series: The Silent Cries [15]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: After the Rock and Roll induction, Duff asks Slash a question.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Series: The Silent Cries [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Question And Answer

"That was awesome!" 

It was nice to see Steven again. Happy and healthy, just like he was before. Duff could see that he wasn't on drugs anymore, and that was a breathe of fresh air. "Yeah. It was really nice to have you back." Duff said, watching as the frizzy-haired drummer bounced from person to person, looking like he was about to cry as he hugged everybody. It was like a complete and total face-heel turn from the last time they'd saw each other. Steven grinned and nodded energetically, not even bothering to hide the tears gathering in his eyes. "It was just like old times, huh? Except without Axl. And Izzy. Why didn't you play, Iz?" 

Sitting beside Slash and scrolling his phone casually, Izzy sighed and shrugged, brushing away his dark hair. "I just really didn't want to. It was fun to watch from the sidelines, though. I can finally see why the people who attended our concerts were so infatuated with us." He replied, smiling. "Like a magnetic energy. Does that make sense?" 

Steven nodded. "Of course it does! We are, after all, the most attractive rock band _ever!"_ He wrapped his arm around Duff's shoulders and pulled him close. Duff laughed, "Seems like you haven't lost your ego, man." It felt like old times. Happiness and a joint family unit, as fucking crazy as this one was. Steven was right back with them, where he should've stayed, and Izzy was there too, happy in his own quiet way. Duff could remember the last time they'd all been in one room together, when Steven had been fired, and hated the memory. Back then, so many things had been wrong. 

But now, it all felt okay. Myles was certainly an odd addition, but Duff was starting to get used to his presence. Everything was fine, now, even if it was just for today. Izzy nudged Slash in the ribs playfully, careful not to jostle him too hard. "A lot of things have changed, haven't they, Hudson?" 

Duff tried to keep his face neutral, but he lost the battle to a reluctant smile. Slash huffed and slapped his hand away, but even he seemed to find humor in the playful jab. "Oh, f'ck off." He grumbled, leaning against Izzy's shoulder. "You're just jealous." 

"Jealous of what? Oh, no, nevermind. I probably don't wanna know." Steven said, waving for Duff to close his mouth. "Don't tell me, I think that it's private information." He hurried to add. 

Myles looked confused, but he just wisely shrugged.

Slash sighed and stood. "I'm going to get some fresh air, don't wait up." He turned and started to walk away, only for Duff to practically jump over one of the chairs in the hotel room they were won for the time being. "I'll join you. Steven is suffocating me with his enthusiasm." 

=

They were shoulder-to-shoulder. Even after all this time, Duff still found the height difference amusing, and placed his hand right where Slash's head reached. "Oh, look at that. Little baby Slash." He laughed, and Slash rolled his eyes. "Whatever, jerk. I still aged better than you." 

Maybe he did, maybe not. Either way, Duff looked out into the distance, at the sun that was sinking beyond the horizon in a sea of colors. "Today was great. It was nice for Stevie to be with us again." He said. "I wish I could just relive it over and over again." 

The beat of the drums. The hum of the guitars. The screech of a voice. It had been reminiscent of old times, and the only thing that could've had with better was if Izzy had joined them up on the stage. "Definitely." Slash nodded. 

Whether it be in silence or in noise, Duff enjoyed just being there with Slash and feeling his presence beside him. For a moment, he debated breaking the moment of gentle humor and just turned his head slightly, burying his face in messy hair. "Slash?" He said. 

"Hmm?" 

Duff took a deep breathe in, deep breathe out. "Do you love me?" 

There was a noise of indignation. Slash looked up, eyebrows furrowed and mouth twisted in conclusion. "Of course I do. I know I don't say it a lot but I love you more than anything. Why do you ask?" 

_Just to make sure._ Duff kissed Slash's temple and resolved to take that as truth. "No reason. I love you too." 


End file.
